Volière
by FlourFlower
Summary: À celui qui a commis un crime impardonnable, une punition insurmontable.
1. 嘵

**Disclaimer :** _Saiyuki_ et le personnage de Goku appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Relire Saiyuki m'a donné envie d'écrire un texte qui mettait en scène Goku dans sa prison. Cette fic est très expérimentale, puisqu'il n'y a pas de scénario. Seulement des sentiments, des réflexions, des images. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Volière**  
**「鸟笼」**

_Première Éternité_

嘵

* * *

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de tout ce qui avait précédé l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques idées lui revenaient de ce passé lointain, mais elles avaient toutes l'horrible point commun d'être floues, comme s'il s'était agi d'un rêve que la mémoire ne veut pas garder.

Son Goku était son nom. Rester ici était sa punition. Il était l'auteur d'un crime impardonnable.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait. Ces informations simples, sans profondeur, qu'il était condamné à revisiter en boucle afin d'espérer y trouver d'autres souvenirs. Depuis sa petite grotte derrière des barreaux de pierre, il regardait l'extérieur s'assombrir puis s'éclaircir de nouveau, sans trouver le sommeil pendant quelques jours. Il ne trouvait pas les forces de bouger ou de se déplacer. Le seul sentiment qui le gouvernait était l'ennui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Était-il sensé de tenter de s'évader ? Devait-il pleurer et regretter le crime dont il n'avait aucun souvenir ? Que voulait-on de lui ?

Plus que ses muscles engourdis, ce qui le faisait vraiment souffrir était son amnésie. Il ressentait un regret profond pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et qui avait amené à son emprisonnement. Mais il n'avait aucune erreur dont il pouvait apprendre. Il n'avait rien du tout, à part sa petite cellule, les chaînes qui gardaient son corps accroché au sol, et lui-même. Il ne savait pas quel crime il devait expier en restant ici. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ce fait nourrissait en lui une colère bouillante. Était-ce vraiment dur d'envoyer quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait ruminer en étant ici ?

Le temps ne faisait qu'alourdir sa peine, creusant davantage le vide qu'il abritait. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la raison de son emprisonnement. Il était incapable de quantifier les secondes, et pourtant il savait qu'avec chacune d'entre elles qui s'écoulait, sa haine envers sa condition grandissait. Il sentait bouillir en lui l'envie de réduire en charpie celui qui avait choisi une punition aussi sadique. Peu importe quel était le crime qu'il avait commis, il ne devait sans doute pas mériter d'ignorer ce qu'il avait fait.

Enfin, un matin, après avoir fait une courte sieste, sa rage explosa. Il se leva brusquement, et serra aussi fort qu'il le put sur la chaîne qui entourait son cou. Il se débattit nerveusement, canalisant toute son énergie dans ses poings et son buste, se remuant avec toute la force qu'il avait afin de défaire ses liens. Il essaya de mordre la chaîne de métal, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il comprit que le métal aurait raison de ses dents avant qu'il ne puisse l'entailler. Puis il s'abaissa au sol, plaqua son lien contre la terre, et s'efforça de l'y garder ainsi de sa main gauche. Dans son poing droit fermé, il enferma toute sa hargne, et le projeta contre le métal sans aucun succès. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement inondé de sa sueur et de ses larmes, n'émettant que de faibles gémissements en guise de musique à son acharnement machinal. Il passa la journée entière à répéter ce manège, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de bras ou de position. Malgré la fatigue qui lui montait aux yeux et la douleur qui lui arrachait les phalanges, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormi. Il avait sans doute dû tomber de fatigue sans s'en rendre compte. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et en tira la peau afin de se remettre d'attaque pour reprendre son travail. Une fois debout, il se sentit étrangement léger.

La chaîne ne l'avait pas suivi en se relevant.

Il regarda plusieurs fois la chaîne qui traînait au sol et le petit bout restant qui pendait à son cou. Il toucha les deux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il caressa la cassure au niveau de la chaîne à son cou, puis la fit tomber sans le faire exprès du reste des chaînons. Dans tout cela, quelque chose le tracassait horriblement, au point où il n'arrivait pas à sourire ou être heureux que son travail ait porté ses fruits. Devait-il s'attaquer aux autres liens puis aux barreaux de la prison ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Il regarda le trou qu'il avait creusé dans le sol en frappant la chaîne, puis porta son regard à ses poings couverts de sang. Les os de ses mains étaient probablement broyés par la douleur. Il devrait peut-être attendre d'être rétabli pour continuer, se dit-il.

Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il abandonnait son travail. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de continuer. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir d'ici. L'idée de quitter sa prison le rendait triste à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Comme s'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne devait pas. Il avait un pêché à expier, même s'il n'en connaissait pas les détails. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir cassé la chaîne qui reliait son cou au sol.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, pour être sûr de ne plus commettre de crimes. Plus simplement, il voulait être pardonné pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, aussi bien le pêché qui avait causé son emprisonnement que sa destruction de l'une des chaînes. Mais peut-être que s'il tentait de s'échapper, quelqu'un viendrait l'enfermer à nouveau, et il pourrait être sûr de comment il devait agir. Ou bien cela aggraverait la situation. Personne ne viendrait le retrouver, et il se retrouverait seul pour l'éternité, à errer dans l'inconnu. Malgré le malheur qu'elle lui infligeait, sa cellule avait au moins l'avantage de lui apporter un certain confort, un sentiment de sécurité. S'il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à rien ni personne, cela voulait aussi dire que rien ni personne ne pouvait venir lui faire du mal.

Mais personne ne pouvait pas non plus venir lui accorder son pardon.

Et au fond, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait. De tout son être, il regrettait profondément la faute qu'il avait faite.

Il se leva et agrippa les barreaux de sa cage. Il les serra avec autant de force qu'il pouvait passer en ses mains meurtries, puis se mit à sangloter nerveusement. Il se sentait incroyablement anxieux et mal à l'aise. Une migraine lui grignotait le crâne, s'intensifiant petit à petit.

**« Pardon. »**

Un cri déchira le paysage paisible qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pendant son hurlement, il ne put pas entendre les oiseaux qui s'étaient envolés à cause du bruit, ni la grosse vague qui se préparait à s'éclater sur la plage. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était le son de sa voix, qui se déchirait au fur et à mesure qu'il prolongeait les voyelles de son mot, avec l'espoir vain que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il avait l'impression d'entendre un sifflement strident bourdonner dans le creux de ses oreilles. Il se concentra longuement, espérant entendre une réponse. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il s'écroula au sol de fatigue, pris d'un vertige qui frappa sans prévenir. Et en ce court instant, il comprit quel était sa punition.

Le crime qu'il avait commis ne pouvait être pardonné.


	2. 嗈

****.

**Volière**  
**「鸟笼」**

_Seconde Éternité_

嗈

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Recroquevillé au sol face aux barreaux de sa cage, il laissait son regard se perdre sur un détail au hasard du paysage, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il voyait. Dans son profond ennui, il se concentrait parfois sur des bruits qu'il entendait sans voir d'où ils provenaient, qu'il s'agisse du chant des oiseaux ou des cris d'animaux distants. À chaque instant, il était en quête de nouvelles formes à observer, et ses grands yeux dorés ne cessaient de naviguer entre les différentes choses qu'il regardait avec attention. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il refusait d'ausculter, c'était sa grotte. À la simple pensée qu'il y était enfermé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger frisson. Il commençait à en devenir claustrophobe. Si possible, il voulait oublier à quoi elle ressemblait dans ses moindres détails, jusqu'à la couleur des pierres dont elle était formée. Il voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire, tout comme son passé s'était échappé de ses souvenirs.

Au cours de ses différentes observations, il en vint à se regarder lui-même. Il avait remarqué que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis son éveil, et il s'amusait parfois à les froisser entre ses doigts pour en sentir la texture. Ses ongles grandissaient eux aussi, lui faisant ressentir l'obligation de les entailler avec ses dents de temps à autre. Il ne comprenait pas trop d'où venait le sentiment compulsif de garder ses ongles courts ; il se disait que c'était peut-être un vestige du passé qu'il avait oublié. Mais plus le temps passait, moins la nécessité se faisait sentir. Après tout, il ne faisait rien avec ses mains. Et se ronger les ongles était parfois un peu désagréable, lorsqu'il avait le malheur de les couper trop courts.

De temps à autre, une question revenait dans sa tête, avec plus d'insistance que toutes celles qui concernaient la perte de sa mémoire : à quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? Au fil de l'éternité qu'il devait subir, il lui était arrivé de se toucher le visage afin d'apprendre à se connaître. C'était le seul visage humain qu'il avait pour lui tenir compagnie, et il ne pouvait même pas le voir. Il était contraint de procéder de la même façon qu'un aveugle, en essayant de se représenter les formes dans sa tête, incapable d'en voir les couleurs et le rendu visuel.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de toucher les chaines qui le retenaient dans sa prison. À chaque fois qu'il ressentait leur froideur, un sentiment de regret s'emparait de lui. Pourtant, inconsciemment, ses mains revenaient souvent sur celle en or qui pendait tristement de son cou, et ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du chaînon abîmé qui avait survécu à sa colère passée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui arrivait aussi de porter ses deux mains sous son visage, et de serrer ce qu'il pouvait en attraper, aussi fort que ses faibles doigts le lui permettaient. Lors de ces instants, il fermait les yeux et essayait de sentir son souffle se couper. Il cherchait à appuyer sur sa gorge sans pouvoir l'atteindre, en essayant de se frayer un chemin derrière le collier d'or. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il voulait quitter cet endroit où il n'y avait qu'ennui et désespoir. Il désirait partir loin des barreaux qui lui laissaient regarder la mer sans pouvoir en toucher l'écume. Il désirait apprendre à connaître son visage qu'il ne pouvait que caresser de ses doigts sans savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il attendait avec impatience le moment où tous ces rêves seraient réalité. Mais il savait aussi très bien qu'il était peut-être condamné à une véritable éternité. Et alors, quoi ? Il errerait sans rien faire dans sa cage trop petite pour toujours ? Seconde après seconde, ces deux notions devenaient floues pour lui.

S'il ne pouvait pas partir, alors il préférait disparaître que de rester ici à jamais.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se rongeait pas toujours les ongles, afin de voir un peu de son sang couler après s'être gratté répétitivement les bras. C'était également de là que devenait provenir sa profonde envie d'arrêter de respirer, que son corps refusait de mettre à exécution à cause d'un futile instinct de survie. À quoi bon cela servait-il à son organisme de garder une chose si inutile, puisqu'il n'avait visiblement besoin de rien rien faire pour être maintenu en vie ? Pour le protéger de quoi ?

De lui-même ?

De l'homme qui avait commis un crime si impardonnable qu'il méritait une punition où on ne peut même pas s'ôter la vie ?

Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put, jusqu'à sentir un grincement désagréable sur ses incisives. Il passa sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordit à la place, comme s'il voulait en arracher un bout. Mais là encore, son corps l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse assouvir ses désirs.

Foudroyé par une colère similaire à celle qu'il avait ressenti au début de son séjour dans sa prison, il se débattit dans tous les sens, cherchant à s'ôter le collier d'or qui lui pesait au cou. Au cours de ses gesticulations effrénées, il parvint à se faire plusieurs égratignures contre le sol et les parois de la grotte, et à se griffer à plusieurs endroits au niveau de la mâchoire et du haut du cou. Il en réussit aussi à hurler de rage, à pleurer d'anxiété, à sangloter de désespoir. Mais pas à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Après de longues heures, son corps l'arrêta dans ses désirs destructeurs, avec la douceur d'un ange gardien. Goku s'effondra au sol et abandonna sa quête vaine.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à s'étrangler, puisque la chaîne d'or qu'il avait autour du cou le faisait déjà à sa place ?


End file.
